kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spray Paint
|type =Collectible |properties =Dyes Kirby different colors. }}Spray Paints are collectible items found in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. They can be used to paint Kirby different colors. They are found in Treasure Chests during the game and are then stored in the Collection Room, where they can freely be used by the player at any time when selecting a file. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, a total of fourteen Spray Paints are found scattered throughout the Mirror World. Kirby: Squeak Squad adds 5 more colors to the list, bringing the total to nineteen Spray Paints that can be collected throughout the game. List of Spray Paints in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Pink: Pink body, fuchsia feet. Default Kirby for player one. Found in Peppermint Palace. * Yellow: Yellow body, scarlet feet. Default Kirby for player two. Found in Carrot Castle. * Red: Red body, magenta feet. Default Kirby for player three. Found in Candy Constellation. * Green: Light green body, orange feet. Default Kirby for player four. Found in Rainbow Route. * Cherry: Pink body, dark green feet. Found in Mustard Mountain. * Carbon: Dark gray body, orange feet. Found in Candy Constellation. * Chalk: Light gray body, dark gray feet. Found in Moonlight Mansion. * Chocolate: Brown body, sienna feet. Found in Cabbage Cavern. * Emerald: Emerald green body, tan feet. Found in Radish Ruins. * Grape: Lilac body, mauve feet. Found in Peppermint Palace. * Ocean: Light blue body, blue feet. Found in Olive Ocean. * Orange: Orange body, vermilion feet. Found in Moonlight Mansion. * Sapphire: Blue body, indigo feet. Found in Cabbage Cavern. * Snow: White body, radical red feet. Found in Peppermint Palace. List of Spray Paints in Kirby: Squeak Squad * Pink: Kirby starts with this spray paint. * Yellow: Located in Jam Jungle. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * Red: Located in Vocal Volcano. Found in the second treasure chest in stage 4. * Green: Located in Prism Plains. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 4. * Snow: Located in Ice Island. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * Carbon: Located in Gamble Galaxy. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 3. * Ocean: Located in Secret Sea. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 4. * Sapphire: Located in Secret Sea. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * Grape: Located in Cushy Cloud. Found in the second treasure chest in stage 1. * Emerald: Located in Gamble Galaxy. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * Orange: Located in Cushy Cloud. Found in the first treasure chest in the extra stage. * Chocolate: Located in Secret Sea. Found in the only treasure chest in stage 5. * Cherry: Located in Ice Island. Found in the first treasure chest in the extra stage. * Chalk: Located in Ice Island. Found in the second treasure chest in stage 4. * Shadow: Dark gray body and black feet. Located in Jam Jungle. Found in the second treasure chest in stage 1. * Ivory: Ivory white body and beige feet. Located in Vocal Volcano. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * Citrus: Lime body and green feet. Located in Nature Notch. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 2. * White: White body and feet. Located in Secret Sea. Found in the second treasure chest in stage 1. * Lavender: Purple body and feet. Located in Cushy Cloud. Found in the first treasure chest in stage 4. Trivia , displaying the Emerald Spray Paint color.]] *One of the unused elements in ''Kirby Mass Attack is a palette selection screen where the player would have been able to change the colors of the Kirbys.The Cutting Room Floor: Kirby Mass Attack Thirteen color palettes would have been available, most of which correspond to a Spray Paint color in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Curiously, one of the selectable colors made him look like Batamon from Kirby's Dream Land 3.The Spriters Resource: Kirby Mass Attack *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, when Kirby has the Chalk Spray Paint on (which looks like his black-and-white coloration from early Game Boy games), the Copy Ability hats, objects he holds, and his attacks become the chalk color as well. *When Kirby has the Shadow coloration on, he resembles Shadow Kirby. When he has Sapphire on, he resembles Meta Knight. The color of the damaged, blue Kirbys in Kirby Mass Attack also resembles the Ocean coloration. References ja:カラースプレー zh:喷漆 Category:Items Category:List Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Collectible items